Phantoms Fall
by sasunarulover16
Summary: Set after Phantom Planet AU: Danny is adjusting to life with his secret out when the unthinkable happens an accident of hypnosis traps danny in his evil alter ego dark danny (control freaks not Older dan) what will happen now that dannys run away? who will he go to? and will his friends be able to save him? DannyXSam though not really and dannyXSam fic DannyXVlad FatherSon NOT YAOI
1. Hypnotized

Hypnotized

CH1

Danny POV

I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Jazz when my phone went off. I pulled it out and galnced at the caller ID. Sam.

"Hey Sam whats up?" I asked taking another bite of my cereal.

"Danny we have a problem. Freakshow is back. I dont know how he did it but he escaped from the prison they were holding him in and hes on his way to Amity Park." She said in a panic.

"Hold on Sam how do you know this?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"I got a message. It was on my pillow when I woke up this moring. The only thing it said was 'Danny Phantom' and there was the Circus Gothica insignia. Danny be careful we dont know what he wants, he could try to control you again and use you for his own means." she said desperately

"Dont worry I'll be careful. He wont get to me without a fight. He miscalculated this time, Everyone knows I'm half ghost now I dont have to hide it so fighting him will be easier this time around since we dont have to sneak every where." I said calmly, confident he couldnt hurt us with out his magical crystal ball or the reality gauntlet.

"Just be careful, I'll see you at school." and with that she hung up.

I shrugged and put my phone in my pocket.

"What was that about?" Jazz asked putting her bowl in the sink.

"Just an old enemy showing his ugly head again. Nothing I cant handle though so dont worry." I said grabbing my bag and running out the door. laughing as Jazz yelled about my bowl.

Once on the porch I changed to my ghost half and flew off to the train tracks in search of Freakshows train.

Hours later and still nothing I went over to Sams. Phasing through her bedroom wall not intending to stay long. However it seemed I entered in on one of her parents rainbows and butterflies are better than death and despair rants.

"Am I interupting something?" I asked turning tangible near Sams foot board.

"No!" Sam said starting to shove her parents out the door as they began shouting about me just flying into her room.

"Did you find anything?" She asked

"No, I checked the tracks for Freakshows train but there was no sign of a train anywhere. I dont know where he could be but hes somewhere and I will find him." I said menacingly.

"Danny dont push yourself to much or you wont be able to fight him when he does surface. Go home and get some sleep we'll talk more about this at school tomorrow." Sam said setting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Dejected I flew home going straight to my room without greeting my family.

The next day at school was just as weird as it had been since the disatroid almost destroyed the earth and everyone learned my secret. Everyone was happy and tlaking to me like they had never treated me like the plague. Vlad it would seem created a device that erased everyones memory of his secret identity so he continued to harrass me and my friends on a daily basis. Dash it would seem thought my powers were cool and would constantly ask if I would show him one or more of the ghost powers I controlled.

Mr. Lancer was droning on about a book or something we were suppose to be reading that I hadnt even picked up yet when I felt the cold gust of air escape my mouth.

Mr. Lancer caught this but before he could give me the go ahead Lydia and Freakshow appeared in my classroom, Freakshow holding the one thing I thought had been destroyed for good. The hypnosis crystal ball. Without any prompting I changed ready for battle.

"Hello child, did you miss me?" Freakshow asked with his creepy laugh

"How'd you escape the losers in white?" I asked malice dripping off of every word.

"Oh its amazing what you can do when you can control any ghost in the world." He laughed again glaring at me.

He moved to raise the crystral and I immediately reacted shooting a plasma blast at Freakshow only to have it blocked by Lydia, who then shot her evil tattoo creatures at me making an attack at Freakshow impossible. I finally got her pinned only to get blinded by a bright red light directly in front of me.

"Come now child this isnt you. I've seen it your true self is dark and glorious. unleash it now, be the ghost you were ment to be, Unleash the Dark Danny that resides within."

I felt myself being lulled into the hynotic trance as my darker self surfaced and I was helpless to stop it. I found I almost didnt want to stop it. To be able to do what i wanted without worrying about the effects it might have on the people surrounding me. Suddenly everything slowed down almost as if the world was on pause. I could clearly see the frightened stares of my classmates as the saw the fight unfold while I lay collapsed on the floor. I saw my friends and the look of despair on their faces before I convulsed in on myself as my last selfless thought fled my mind. I was sinking into a pool of darkness allowing it to swallow me whole. I surrendered to it, gave in.

When I looked up again it was with a new outlook on the world. I owned it. No one could control me.

"Good Danny good, now I want you to-" I grabbed him by the throat cutting off his ridiculous demand.

"I dont follow anyone." I said glaring at him.

"You have to, I have the crystal I control you!" he yelled in denial.

I saw Sam run up behind him and yank the crystal from his grasp before smashing it on the floor in the classroom. I knew what she was trying. the last time it broke I returned to normal. But the only thing I felt was an excrutiating pain that coursed through my body making me crumple in on my self as I sank to the floor.

"Danny are you okay?" she asked trying to help me up

I looked up at her glaring at her as she stood. I knew what she was seeing, eyes red as blood and dark shadows under my eyes.

"Never better." I pushed her out of my way and flew out of the school ignoring the yells of protest and my name as they attempted to call me back.

There was only one place that would ever be home to me now and with that I made a course to the Masters mansion in Wisconson.


	2. You Can Trust Me, Trust Nobody

YOU CAN TRUST ME, TRUST NOBODY

CH 2

Author's Note: This is collaboration between SasuNaruLover16 and Killeh1. We got bored and thus fanfiction ensued.

Vlad's POV

Sitting at my desk, busily filing paperwork I glanced from the papers to the clock. Irritation flickering as I noticed I still had four hours until work would be done. Exhaling softly I went back to signing papers, as Mayor life was tedious but at least life was well made. All the money I could ask for, I had everything, everything but a son…and the Packers.

"Mr. Masters." The intercom at my desk buzzed, it was Linda, my secretary.

Pressing the red button on the speaker near to me, I gave a light sigh as I spoke. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your eleven o'clock is here, shall I send them in?"

Craning my neck to peer at the clock, I narrowed my eyes. It was only 9:45 in the morning. "They're early?" Pinching the bridge of my nose I took a light breath. "Oh very well..send them in."

The rest of that morning was filled with meetings with a member of my board; it was as usual a simple task to fix. Soon enough I was waving them off, the paperwork had been signed and I now owned a fraction of yet another mattress chain. Why was it always mattresses? I might as well be the mattress king instead of the dairy king.

"Mr. Masters" Linda's voice yet again broke the silence of my inner monologue.

"Yes, what is it?" My tone was exasperated; I was desperate to get out of the office and get to work on my plans.

"Jack Fenton just called he—"

"Whatever message it is, just get rid of it!" I snapped, irritated that the idiot fool would try and contact me, again.

"But sir, it sounded rather urgent—"

Once again I cut her off, glaring at the intercom now. "Woman, I don't care what Jack Fenton has to say about anything!"

"Sir, he was calling about Danny."

I paused, my eyes narrowing with slight skepticism. "Oh? What about young Daniel?"

"He flew out of school in a rush and no one's seen him sense, Jack wanted to know if he was with you."

"The boy despises me, why in the world would he be here?" I sighed and shook my head. "Tell him, no, Daniel is not with me."

"Yes Mr. Masters."

"Linda, I'm taking my leave for the day." I murmured, ignoring her polite approval of my dismissal. Picking up my briefcase I changed to my ghost half and phased through the wall, flying off to my mansion.

Once home I phased through the ceiling and set my briefcase down, returning to my human half. Walking to the dining room I called to my butler Hans asking if there had been any calls today.

"There has been only one reoccurring call today sir. It was from a Mr. Jack Fenton."

I held up my hand to stop him, sighing a bit. "Yes yes, I've dealt with the matter concerning that—" I was cut off my the shrill tone of my doorbell going off. Hans moved to get it but I went ahead of him. "I'll get it, you start preparing dinner."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that. We're having chicken parmesan with a German Spetzle." Hans mused quite proud of himself as he went off towards the kitchen.

Approaching the door, I paused to straighten my red tie. Nodding approvingly I reached out and grasped the golden handle thus pulling the door open to reveal the visitor at my stairs.

Any words I had been prepared to say flew from my mind at the sight before me. "…Little badger?..What are you doing here?"


End file.
